Touchdown
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Nick tries to watch football but Calleigh has other plans


**Since football season started not long ago(I think) I wrote this fic :)**

**It's more smutty than football-y LOL**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing...Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Nick hurried home from work; football season was kicking off that evening and he intended to be there on time for kick off. When he burst through the door, he kicked off his shoes, ran to his room and cleaned up. After making a quick dinner, making sure there'd be some left for his wife, he settled on the couch with junk food.

"Honey, I'm home," his wife said just as he was turning on the sports channel.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled as the blonde walked into the room. She wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Football?" She asked.

"Yep!" Nick replied, "What's in the bag?" he asked looking at the white plastic bag she had on her arm.

"Nothing." She grinned before kissing him again and walking out of the room.

"I left you some dinner in the kitchen." Nick yelled to her.

"Thank you." Calleigh yelled back. Nick listened as she walked around the kitchen and then went to their bedroom.

"Come on!" Nick yelled frustrated as the opposite team scored again. It was close to the last quarter and he had a bet on the side with Greg, so far he was losing the 50$. He groaned in frustration and slouched in the couch, placing the bowl of chips on his leg.

"Nicky, can you come here for a minute? I want to show you something." Calleigh yelled from the bedroom.

"Not right now, Calleigh, I'm watching the game!" Nick yelled back.

"Nicky! Come here right now!" Calleigh yelled again.

"You come here, I don't want to miss the game!" He yelled at her. She knew that tonight was football night, why was she being so annoying?

"Would you at least look at me?" She asked as she walked into the living room. Nick turned around quickly to look at her and returned his attention to the TV only to turn around again. The blonde was almost naked, the only thing she had on her body was a belt from which hung her gun. Her long golden locks hung lose around her face and chest, just low enough so it stopped an inch before her nipples. The Texan's jaw dropped and he immediately grew hard. Calleigh rounded the couch, placed the bowl of chips on the coffee table and pulled Nick's shirt off him. Placing both hands on his chest, she leaned forward so her lips would be level with his ear.

"I've been playing with myself for the past ten minutes, I want you." She whispered seductively, gently running her tongue along his ear. Nick grabbed Calleigh's hips and pulled her to him, his lips latching to her neck. The blonde moaned as Nick's hands slid down her body and began to play with the buckle of the belt.

"Nuh uh, leave it on." Calleigh ordered. He groaned and lowered his hand to the heat between her legs. He listened to Calleigh moan as he began stroking her clit. The blonde's hands moved to undo his jeans' button and zipper. Nick moved his hands to her hips as Calleigh placed her palms on his cheeks and kissed him deeply, grinding down on his hardening length.

"Calleigh, if you don't stop, I'm going to finish before we even start." Nick groaned when she moved her lips to his neck. She shut him up by kissing him again, running her tongue inside her mouth, grinding her body against his. Her hand slid down his chest and into his boxers. She began stroking him.

"Calleigh…Calleigh stop," Nick almost begged but all it did was make her more aggressive. Her hand moved faster up and down his shaft, her breasts pressing into his chest, while her tongue teased his. Minutes later, her groaned out her name as he came.

"Fuck, Calleigh!" He gasped. She sat back on his lap and smiled at him with an evil grin. She slid down his body to kneel between his legs. She slowly pulled off his jeans and boxers. Nick's toes curled as Calleigh licked the semen off his shaft and then took him in her mouth. She gently sucked on the tip of his member before taking him fully in her mouth, making him groan loudly. It took minutes for him to grow hard again, at which time Calleigh released him from her mouth and climbed up to straddle him. She kissed him again as she slowly lowered herself onto his hardened shaft. The blonde began rocking her hips, moving against him, her breasts brushing against his chest, increasing the pleasure.

"Wait." Nick groaned after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked stopping. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her off his body. In a quick move, he forced her to kneel on the couch and stood behind her. Grabbing the belt around her waist, he entered her from behind and began pounding into her.

"Oh god! Nicky! I'm so close!" She gasped minutes later. Keeping his rhythm, he reached down and began teasing her clit with his fingers, making Calleigh moan even louder. She had her arms to brace herself against the back of the couch, he watched as her fingers gripped the cushions tightly.

"Nickyyyyyyyy." She yelled out as her warm juices flowed over his cock. He pushed into her deeper and harder, knowing he was nearing his end as well. With a last hard thrust, he came into her with a loud groan. He let go of the belt and slid out of her. Calleigh sat on the couch and Nick dropped beside her and pulled her close. She snuggled into his chest and listened to his accelerated heartbeat and breathing.

"Oh look…they scored." Calleigh panted as she pointed to the TV as Nick's team celebrated a touchdown.

"I scored too." Nick laughed. Calleigh shook her head and kissed his shoulder.

"Well, I'll let you watch the game now." Calleigh smiled, "I'm going to bed." She added.

"I'm going too…I'll look at the score on the internet tomorrow." He said as he followed Calleigh to their room.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
